Babysitting A Misao
by digiblue00
Summary: What do you get when you put a chibi Misao and Seta Soujirou together for an afternoon? Lots of mayhem, chaos and... playing dressup! AHHHH! What's going to happen? This is the story of Soujirou as he babysits a Misao...


**(A/N: Tomorrow is my english exam. So why did I write this fic? Because I couldn't resist it! The idea came to me while I was walking home, so I just had to write it down. Besides, this is a good way to practice my English ne? So, read and enjoy yeah?) **

Okina happily answered the door as he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he saw the mailman on the front porch.

"Ah! Okina, just the person I was looking for! Here's the package you have been waiting so long, good luck using it!" The mailman said, winking suggestively at the other.

Okina stared at the man for a while before he realised what the man had said.

"Arigatou Neiji-kun," Okina said, the expression he wore was like that of a calm ocean. Taking the package, Okina waved goodbye to the young mailman and stepped back into the house.

"YESSS! IT'S HERE! YES!"

The happy screams of the old man echoing loudly… Somewhere in Tokyo, "SHUT UP OLD MAN!

_Back in Kyoto…_

15 year old, Makimachi Misao grumbled as she walked up the front porch and opened the door to her house, clutching her forehead as she stepped in.

"MISAO-CHAAAAANNNN!" An ecstatic Okina sang as he greeted his granddaughter.

Misao winced at the volume of Okina's voice and even more when the old man bounced up to give her a bone-crushing hug. The teen could feel her ribcage collapsing under Okina's hug and almost, nearly passed out when the old man released her from his steel embrace.

Her terrible headache which had been troubling her the entire day now felt even worser and it did not seem much better especially after Okina's voice.

"Ne, Jiya, I don't feel so good, I'm gonna take some aspirins and go take a nap ok?"

"My poooor Mi-mi! Come, let Jiya give you a hug to make you feel all better!" The old man exclaimed, reaching out to give Misao another hug. With the remaining strength she had, she rushed to the kitchen before she could get hugged.** (A/N: Is he really as old as he seems? 0.0!)**

"Mi-mi! How could you do this to your Jiya?" Okina exclaimed, the tears flowing down his cheeks like the rapids of a river.

Strangely, the old man suddenly seemed to brighten and shouting to his granddaughter said, "Misao-chaaaann! I'm going out to do some shopping! Don't worry about me! I'll come home in time for dinner and get well soooooonnn!" Skipping, the old man slammed the door shut with a loud bang that reverberated throughout the house.

Shaking her head slightly, Misao rubbed her now throbbing headache and opened the cabinet to take out the medicine, only to realise that… the aspirins were gone!

Really irritated now, the girl gingerly closed the cabinet, any slight movement causing her great pain and discomfort. Squinting, the girl could faintly make out a bottle on the table opposite the cabinet. Without a moment's hesitation, the girl quickly took out two white tablets and gulped it down, not thinking if she needed any water to swallow it down.

Suddenly, she felt her whole world spinning before her and she collapsed on the floor…

_Two hours later…_

Seta Soujirou headed down the familiar walkway to his friend's house. He was worried, he had called and no one had picked up the phone. As his pace quickened considerably, he remembered vaguely about his friend complaining about a terrible headache in class that morning and even though Misao was not one to fall sick easily, he was worried that maybe she had not taken his advice and went home to sleep the pain off.

He stopped in front of the door, finger poised on top of the doorbell when he realised that something wasn't quite right, the door was slightly ajar.

Walking in, Soujirou quietly closed the door behind him, the adrenaline in him greatly heightening his senses. Cautiously, he called out for Misao hoping that if she was home then maybe she would hear him.

"Misao? Misao? Anyone?" Soujirou asked as he entered the kitchen. Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of someone moving, the sound coming from behind the table.

"Misao? Is that you? Are you o…." The sentence was never completed as Soujirou felt his mouth drop wide open when he saw someone staring back at him. The someone was wearing their highschool uniform, had a long ebony braid and was staring back at him with wide jade-green eyes… a five year old Misao?

**(A/N: I'm going to end here right now! Nah joking, I wanna finish this fic ASAP so continue reading now people!)**

Soujirou stared at the little girl in front of him, staring at her in disbelief. Was this really, Misao?

The girl in question looked back at him, tilting her head from left to right, trying to identify the boy in front of her. Soujirou could only stare back at the girl and pinched himself hard on the cheek and nearly shouted from the pain from it.

Before he could do anything else, he felt something on his cheek and opening his eyes which had reflexively closed when he pinched himself and saw Misao looking at him.

"Ano… Oji-san, why are you pinching yourself? Is it fun?"

'Oji-san!' Soujirou thought as the little girl looked at him, staring at him harder if that was even possible. 'I'm not that old am I!'

"Areh… erms, no, I'm not an oji-san, I'm only fifteenthis year!"

"Fifteen?" The girl repeated, then happily exclaimed, "Misao is only five years old!" Putting up four fingers to prove her point. Misao then happily grabbed a surprised Soujirou's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. Still in a daze, Soujirou could barely make out what Misao had said, but thought he had heard something resembling the words 'dress up'. 0.0! OH NO!

_An hour later…_

A weary Soujirou dragged himself out of Misao's room grateful for the distraction, in the form of a butterfly that flown into the room, that helped keep Misao attention off him. He rushed to the nearby bathroom and locked the door hastily. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he almost screamed, his scream probably a thousand decibels louder than women screaming in old vampire movies. He quickly washed his face with the cold water that now ran from the faucet. However before Soujirou could escape, he turned around to meet the monster herself.

"But… but…how... did you get…" Soujirou stuttered as he looked at the five year old flashing her pearly-whites at him.

Misao dangled the bunch of keys in her right hand in front of Soujirou. Even though he couldn't admit it, but Misao was smart for a five year old, but before he could get out, he found himself dragged off yet again by Misao.

"Sou-nii-chan! Let's watch some tv ne?" Misao exclaimed excitedly as they walked or rather Misao dragged and Soujirou followed without much choice, down the stairs. Misao plopped on to the sofa and switched on the television set with the remote control. Soujirou tiredly sat down thinking, 'Maybe I am getting old…" The teen felt his eyelids drooping and the cushion he was leaning against seemed to beckon to him and he could feel himself already happily falling asleep when he heard Misao scream.

"Wh- what happened?" He asked, anxious to see if the little girl had injured herself.

"I LOVE BARNEY!" The little girl screamed excitedly as a bouncing purple dinosaur with green spots suddenly appeared in front of the television screen.

Soujirou inwardly groaned, he hated the purple dinosaur, if that's what you can call it, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was slightly afraid of the thing for some unknown reasons.

The little girl bounced up and down as the ending song for Barney blared with the volume of a thousand electric drills.

"I love you! You love me! We are one big faamiiilllyy…" Misao sang happily, bouncing up and down on the spot. The little girl suddenly stopped dancing and even though Soujirou was glad that she had stopped jumping up and down, he couldn't help but feel that something went wrong.

"Misao? What's wrong?" The boy asked, gently prodding the little girl.

"Sou-nii-chan… I need to use the potty…" Misao said, innocently staring at Soujirou from under her bangs.

_Outside the bathroom…_

Soujirou waited patiently outside. He felt rather embarrassed to be in such a situation especially when he kept thinking about who the little girl had grown up to be.

"Are you ready?" Soujirou asked, wondering why Misao took so long.

"Don't look!" Came Misao's muffled screams from behind the door.

After what seemed like eternity, the door of the bathroom finally opened with a loud creak. Soujirou looked up to see that the little girl was covered in head to toe.

"I had a pwobem wif de foofface (I had a problem with the toothpaste)" The little admitted with a little green toothbrush sticking out of her mouth

Soujirou nearly cried when he saw the state of the bathroom, toothpaste covered almost every square inch of the bathroom and even the wall. How did it get up there? 0.0

Soujirou sighed and rolling up his sleeves a little, he took out a small cloth from a tiny cupboard on his right and rinsed it in warm water from the tap and started to clean up the mess.

Soujirou heaved a sigh of relief when he saw how clean the bathroom was. He was about to hang the cloth to dry when he knocked into a box that lay on top of the sink.

'Shoot!' Soujirou thought as he saw the contents if the box falling out, one of them landing on the floor a few inches away from him. He quickly picked up everything else, except for the tiny white square thing. As he walked nearer to it to pick it up, he stared at it for a while and finally realise what it was… a sanitary pad… The teenager blushed furiously as his thoughts began to wander upon seeing said item.

Pushing his embarrassment aside, Soujirou quickly placed the item back into the box and replaced it back on the shelf. Soujirou washed his hands and exited the bathroom as fast as he could hoping that there will never be a repeat of such things again.

"Sou-nii-chan? Why are your cheeks so red?" Little Misao inquired as a very crimson-faced Soujirou walked out. Soujirou looked at the little girl in front of him, his blush receeded almost instantly, but quickly turned red again, this time even redder than a ripe tomato when Soujirou realised who the "thing" he found earlier on belonged to.

"Sou-nii-chan? Are you alright?" Misao asked again, even more curious why the lad had looked at her and blushed a thousand times redder than before.

"Oh! I know why you blushed!" Misao said, jumping up and down excitedly, pointing her finger at Soujirou.

"Wh-what? You know?" Soujirou said, scared to hear what she was going to accuse him off.

"You wet your pants and didn't know right?" Misao said, giving Soujirou a very smug and self-satisfied look.

Soujirou didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at Misao's answer. Shaking his head in defeat, he sighed again and taking the little girl's hand, he took her downstairs to the living room.

"You're most probably hungry right? I'll go and fix you something to eat. You just stay here ok? Stay here." Strong emphasis placed on the last two words as Soujirou headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Soujirou opened the fridge and promptly took out the carton of milk and poured it into a cup. Next, he looked around and took out a box of chocolate-chip cookies that he had found and emptied a few onto a blue plastic plate. Carrying these, he took them to the living room.

However, Misao wasn't there.

"Misao, where are you?" Soujirou asked, the anxiety showing clearly in his face.

"I'm here," Came a very muffled voice from behind him.

Soujirou turned to see Misao hiding underneath a table, hugging her knees very closely towards her tiny frame.

"Misao! What are you doing there?" Soujirou asked, relieved that nothing bad had happened to her. "You had me so worried! I thought you left the house or something!"

"Gomenasai,' The little girl said and she started to sob.

Panicking even more, Soujirou crawled underneath the table, in an attempt to stop her crying.

"Sou-nii-chan, I am very sorry I didn't listen, but there was a big spider crawling near me and I hid under the table." Misao admitted, crying harder than ever. Feeling like a total jerk now, Soujirou sheepishly scratched his head, at a loss of what to do.

"Ne, Misao, if you stop crying then we'll go and get you some ice-cream ok?"

"Honto?" The girl, tears forgotten at the mention of ice-cream.

"Yup, so stop crying ok?"

"Hai!"

Just as Soujirou was about to climb out from under the table, he felt something tugging at his sleeve.

"Sou-nii-chan, my right eye is very painful…" Misao said, tears threatening to spill again.

Soujirou rushed to help the girl, suspecting that a piece of her eyelash had fallen into her eye. He was about to blow it, when he started to feel something.

Soujirou looked at Misao, then before he could do anything, he heard her screaming, "Sou-chan no hentai!"

"A- areh?"

The five year old Misao had suddenly disappeared and in her place was a very red-faced fifteen year old Misao.

"Sou-chan! What were you doing? You had better not be trying anything funny!" Misao exclaimed, her voice now rising dangerously high.

"Misao, you had a piece of eyelash stuck in your right eye and I was about to blow it for you."

"Don't play dumb with me, Seta Soujirou! Don't think just cause you're my friend.. Ow! My eye!" Misao exclaimed, furiously rubbing her right eye.

"Here, let me help."

Soujirou who had jumped out from under the table when Misao had screamed, crawled under the table from which Misao had yet to leave. Placing his finger under her chin, he tilted her face towards him and gently pried her eye open and blew into it.

Misao felt her cheeks grew warmer and warmer at their close proximity. Even in the shadows under the table, she could see the blue of Soujirou's eyes and she felt herself drowning and intoxicated by them.

Misao could feel her erratic heartbeats and hoped that Soujirou would not be able to hear them beating so loudly. Opening her eyes, she found Soujirou looking at her intently.

"Sou-chan…" Before Misao could say another word, she felt Soujirou press his lips against hers, kissing her gently and lightly.

Embarrassed, Misao quickly pulled away.

"Sorry" Soujirou mumbled. "I didn't mean for that to happen it's just that I…"

Soujirou found Misao's lips on his and her arms around his neck.

"Sou-chan, I never told you this before, but I have liked you since young and I'm really sorry for bullying you all the time, which I 'm really sorry for of course, and for copying your homework and asking you to take over my chores almost every single time and sorry about all those times when I made you…"

Soujirou chuckled as he watched Misao continue to ramble.

"Misao, I love you too." At that, Soujirou kissed Misao with all the love he had for her since he met her at the playground so long ago.

At seven sharp, Jiya returned home, to find his granddaughter smiling and giggling to herself every five minutes. Ignoring her, he entered the kitchen with his fairly large plastic bag in hand.

Placing the bag down, he gleefully rubbed his hands together as he spotted a bottle on the table. On the bottle it read:

_**Vitazine**_

**Guaranteed to make you younger by five years with one pill.**

**_Warning: Effects are not permanent and will wear off after six hours. Not to be taken by pregnant women, children or people above the age of 55._**

Looking at the fine print, Okina screamed, he had wasted $99.85 on stupid pills that he could not take in the first place.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(Somewhere on Mars, "SHUT UP EARTHLING! Stupid things never know how to keep it down…"

**Owari**

**(A/N: Woo! I finished the fic! Ok, now that you have finished reading it too, press the review button and review now! Yes, you! Move your mouse to the review button now otherwise, feel the wrath of my rotten fish hammer! Muahahahaha!)**


End file.
